Troy
is the king of the Troy Empire and the current ruler of the Seventh Realm. He was formerly a subject to experiments by Enzima and later on the living ghost of Rai Hanako. His power is so great that many consider him a god, even Plasma pointers fail to read his control power due to its incomparable height. It was assumed by Ryst Storm that his control level easily exceeds 90%, and probably breaks the 100% roof. Despite his power, Troy is only 23 as most of his power came through Enzima's experiments and refined by Rai's living ghost. However, as consequence for possessing such power, he has lost all his human emotions except pride, shame and remorse, which is why he hardly shows any emotions at all. Appearance Troy is a young male of average height and a well fit stature, with a fairly tanned skin. He has medium black hair with a very long pony-tail reaching to his ankles, and glowing red eyes. He wears deity like clothing in consistence with his god complex, as his usual attire consists of a golden Chunnari around his neck, a white robe draped upon his shoulders, leaving his mid-torso visible. Underneath the robe is a black, gut-less tank top with golden finishing a golden belt tied around his waist, black and baggy Indian styled trousers and a pair of black boots with golden finishing. Personality Troy is a man of no emotions whatsoever, having lost almost all of them in return of maximum power. He speaks rather dully and with no apparent spirit, almost as if he was entirely stripped off his soul. Rai commented that if he had to describe Troy in a single word, that word would be "hollow", as he contains nothing but emptiness within him. Despite that, on rare occasions, Troy might come off character, such as when he's feeling prideful and egotistic, he grows rather sadistic and is almost always seen with a sinister like grin on his visage. On other occasions, he'd get ashamed and remorseful of trivial matters, such as stealing his younger brother's candy in his youth. asks for mercy]] Moreover, Troy seems to have an inner conflict with himself, mostly due to the drugs he takes in order to keep himself from splitting into two separate beings. His subconscious supplies him with guilt, and it was noted numerous times to be Troy's very old self that is attempting to take back control of its body, defying the artificial like soul corrupting the current king. History As a child, Troy was a cheerful and energetic boy, living in a humble household among his seven siblings, him being the youngest. At the age of 5, Troy had such immense Seigyo, the Government had set eyes on him ever since. Despite all his siblings showing considerable Seigyo at young ages, his stood out the most. At the age of 6 his Seigyo was estimated to be above 20%, which forced the government to make their move. August 12th, marked the day Troy's life was turned upside down. The government had sent numerous Trainers to secure the boy and bring him to Shinko Facility in Hokkaido. However, due to rebellious actions by the boy's parents and siblings, all but Troy were instantly eliminated, leaving the boy with a traumatic injury, forcing him into a state of comatose. He was brought to the facility as a C ranked Trainee, and was set to become one of Japan's strongest war weapons. However, one of the facility workers had eyes on the boy and several years later, before Troy was to sign officially for the Japanese military, Enzima abducted and restrained the boy, taking him to Russia in order to experiment on him. At the time, Troy had a Seigyo of a mopping 34%. Plot Power and Abilities Troy is considered the most powerful character introduced to date, as even the mightiest character introduced beside him peaked their control level at 65%. He takes the concept of creation and recreation to a whole other level, with a control level estimated to be higher than 90% and possibly breaking the 100% ceiling, he's easily the single most powerful being in the universe. Beside his abnormal control level, Troy is naturally gifted with other traits such as: Immense Speed: Troy is incredibly fast, both on foot and while flying. His speed on foot alone allowed him to travel from Kyoto to Tokyo in merely 0.0034 seconds. His speed during flight is even greater, as demonstrated when he flew to VRC-U 18, a planet in the galaxy of Fort Matrix in a dazzling 16 minutes. Gaia DelArian estimated his speed to be 200 times that of the speed of light. Immense Strength: With his modified body, Troy has shown great physical traits such as stopping a full force Domino Punch from Aegis Lucifer with barely any effort. Sensing: With his superior abilities of sensing, Troy was able to locate Ryst Storm while he was in his Invulnerability mode. :Enhanced Eyesight: Through his sensing abilities, Troy is capable of magnifying his range of sight. Expert Hand-to-Hand combatant: Troy is extremely powerful in close range, being familiar with Jijutsu and Hakuden. During his training period several years ago, he was put to test by Enzima to roam around eastern Asia and defeating dojo masters from every region using nothing but the Jijutsu that was implemented in his memory, without breaking a sweat. He was easily able to overwhelm Rai Hanako's alleged complete mastery of Kung Fu. Attribute Troy's attribute is still unknown, although it is likely he falls under Mentality or All-Rounders. Specialty Weapons Tri-X Trivia * Troy's god complex is not natural, as it was forced upon him by Rai's ghost. Quotes Navigation Category:Controllers Category:Antagonists Category:All-Rounders Category:Characters Category:Male Characters